miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord
"A wicked presence that rules monsters from the shadows!" ''- Mii Cast description'' The''' Dark Lord''' is the primary antagonist of Miitopia. He is the one responsible for putting faces on monsters. Appearance The Dark Lord has light blue skin and purple spiked hair, as well as a slight beard. They wear a ragged purple cloak, and wear an eye-shaped amulet around their neck. They have purple nails and are legless. As a regular Mii, the Dark Lord (now referred to as Ex-Dark Lord) is short and bears blue clothing, with the hat resembling the hair of their former form. Bio An ordinary Mii character used to work in a HP Banana factory, but started to question whether they wanted to continue that path. Being promised power, the Mii frees an evil spirit from its imprisonment, which possesses them and turns them into the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord steals people's faces and puts them onto monsters so they can do the Dark Lord's bidding. One day, they steal the faces of a town in Miitopia that a traveler witnesses. The protagonist, after being begged to by the Worried Mother, decides to save one of the villagers and then meets the Dark Lord along the way. The Dark Lord puts a villager's face on a slime and creates a Mini "Sassy Child" Slime to get rid of the protagonist. Their plans begin to fail however when a guardian spirit gives him/her the power to save the villagers' faces and gather a group of friends to defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord later takes the protagonist's friends and current job after reaching the end of each world. The protagonist will have to start from square one where they will have to choose a new job other than what he/she previously chose with a new group of friends. However, when the Dark Lord kidnaps the protagonist's friends the third time, they are unable to take the protagonist's third job. The protagonist then saves his/her friends and journeys into the Dark Lord's castle to defeat them. The Dark Lord is then defeated with the evil spirit free and he/she turning back into an ordinary Mii. They are later seen in The Sky Scraper, where their face is used on a near-identical, more powerful copy of their possessed form known as the Phantom of Evil. After the protagonist frees them again, they thank the protagonist and accompany his/her party through the rest of the tower (chucking rocks and giving free HP Bananas) until the protagonist reaches the entrance to the Otherworld. After the credits, they can be found in New Lumos warning people of the extremely powerful monsters inside. Ally skills Upon entering the Tower to face off against the Darker Lord, players will come across the Ex-Dark Lord as a normal Mii. After saving them from their face having been stolen and put on a Phantom version of their Dark Lord self, players will get the option to have them join their party. If the player selects "Yes", they will join the party as a guest party member. Boss abilities |-|"Dark Lord", the Dark Lord= The Dark Lord is finally battled at their throne in the Dark Lord's Castle as the final boss of the Karkaton region in the main story. After taunting the heroes, they ready their weapons to finish their quest. In battle, the Dark Lord uses their powers to their full extent (almost). When the Dark Lord's health drops to 50%, their theme changes and they'll use Face Steal whenever the party have all their faces. Defeat the Imp servants as soon as they appear to mitigate losing half the team in one swoop. After they fall, the Ex-Dark Lord and their amulet are left behind. |-|"Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil= While traversing The Sky Scraper, the Darker Lord will present the face of the Ex-Dark Lord and attach it to a phantom (of evil!). The phantom behaves just like the original, but will not remove any faces. Defeating this foe will release the Ex-Dark Lord again. Gallery Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - Rock Throw.png|The Ex-Dark Lord throwing a rock at an enemy. Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - HP Banana.png|The Ex-Dark Lord giving an HP Banana to a party member. HNI 0063.JPG|The Ex-Dark Lord HNI 0061.JPG|The Dark Lord Kidnapping Teammates.jpeg|The Teammates being kidnapped by the Dark Lord image.jpg|The Ex-Dark Lord at New Lumos, warning the Protagonist to stay away Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Dark Lord, among other major NPCs. Images (6).jpg|The Dark Lord in their Phantom of Evil form. WIN_20170913_17_50_09_Pro.jpg|A goof where when the Dark Lord looks at their hand, their head will fly off. DarkLordMap.jpg|The Dark Lord on the map. See also *Darker Lord, its upgraded form that utilizes the Great Sage as the vessel instead of the factory worker. *Replica Dark Lord *Dark King Category:NPC Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Characters